Communications systems often use satellites to convey data. Satellite-based systems allow information to be conveyed wirelessly over large distances, such as oceans and continents. For example, satellite-based systems can be used to convey media information to a large number of receivers over a large area, such as broadcast satellite networks. Further, satellite communications systems can be used to provide coverage where physical infrastructure has not been installed and/or to mobile devices that do not remain attached to an infrastructure resource. For example, satellite communications systems can provide communications capabilities to land-based devices such as handheld equipment and home or office equipment.
It can, however, be challenging to implement an effective satellite-based communications system. For example, operations associated with managing user sessions in a satellite communication system can be overly complex or satellite communications can be disrupted if contact with a satellite is lost.